


Coming Home

by Noblefloweroll



Series: TsukkiYama Family Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, M/M, domestic life, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: After two weeks in Japan, It’s finally time to go home.





	Coming Home

“The light is green... go.” Tadashi muttered under his breath, impatience washing over him. Kei chuckled at the other, a smug smirk on his face, as he drove behind the car in front of them. There was something amusing about the tone of urgency his husband had when, indeed, there was no rush. The blond felt cold eyes close on him and he somehow managed to wipe the grin off his face. “Tadashi... They’re okay.” He reassured, coming to a stop at the next light. A groan of frustration was drawn from the brunette’s lips as the red light gently shone against him. “But I miss them.” He muttered, checking the dash board of the car for the time. 

After two weeks in Japan, being back home was nice. Jet lagged and exhausted, the two were ready to get home and go to sleep. However, there was one thing that had to be done first. They had to see their girls. Tadashi, having worked from home while the girls were too young for school, had the hardest time being away from them for too long. Kei missed them too, but he did enjoying having thirteen days with his husband to spend mostly alone. Hinata, well Kageyama Shoyou, now, organized a huge coming together of the Karasuno team. And, while they were staying in Tokyo, they decided to visit Bokuto and Kuroo, because as much as Kei hated to admit it, he missed them.

“I know you do, and I miss them too, but Akiteru is with them.”  
“Yes, Kei, that’s reassuring.”  
“He has pets. That’s kinda the same thing.”  
“Kei!”  
Kei laughed quietly at his husband and reached over to grab his hand. “We’re gonna be home in a few minutes... after I get gas.” And with that he drove past the street their house was on. “You’re doing this to spite me, aren’t you?” Tadashi asked, arms crossed in front of his chest, Kei’s hand forgotten. “Maybe.” The blonde replied as he parked and got out of the real SUV. He walked around the car, smiling at the SUKIYMA license plate and popped the gas cap. He took his sweet time, partially to annoy Tadashi but also to enjoy the crisp cool air of the night. Where they lived, he could see the vague shimmer of stars above his head. You couldn’t see that in Tokyo. When the tank was full, he closed the tank and got back into the car. “Can we go now?” He was greeted with. 

Kei started the car and chuckled as he drove off “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy spending the last twelve nights in a hotel room with no girls to be quiet for.” Tadashi rolled his eyes “Well now that we’re around the corner I miss them more... even if I did enjoy not having to be quiet for the first time in 6 years.” Kei smirked at that response and grabbed his husband’s hand. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Five minutes later, with suitcases in hand, Kei followed Tadashi to the door of their home. The light from the living room was the only one on, seeing that it was 11:30pm, Akiteru better have been the only person up. Tadashi unlocked the door and entered the foyer.

“Papa! Otousan!!”  
Two high pitched voice rang through the hall and soon, two blonde heads were running at them. Kei dropped the bags and picked up the closest one to him while the other ran straight to Tadashi. He kissed her on he cheek as she hugged around his neck. “My girl~” he smiled into her neck. “I missed you.” He said in Japanese before placing a kiss to her cheek. She giggled and pulled back a little bit, speaking back in Japanese “Uncle Aki let us stay up to see you.”  
“I see that.” He shot a look at his brother who simply shrugged, “You should have seen the puppy dog eyes, Kei.” Rolling his eyes, he looked over at Tadashi who was holding the other girl close, foreheads touching , speaking quietly to her in English “Otousan and I missed you so much! Im sorry we were gone for so long.” It was their thing, Kei spoke to them in Japanese and Tadashi spoke to them in English. It was an easy way for them to teach their girls their native language and about their culture. 

“Okay~ Girls, I hate to be the one to do this—“  
“Otousaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn” they whined, looking at him with big blue eyes begging to stay up longer.  
“Those may work on your Uncle, but not us... okay not me.” He corrected as he looked at his husband who gave him eyes that were just as pleading. Wonder where they learned that from. “It’s time for bed. You can sleep with us but you need to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Teeth and all.”  
“Fiiinnnneee” They muttered slowly, climbing down from their parents to the floor. “Say goodbye to your uncle.”  
The twins ran towards Akiteru who pulled them into a hug and kissed their heads. “I love you girls. Be good.”  
“Bye!” The called in unison before running up the stairs. 

Once they were gone, Kei shot a look at his brother, “Its 11:30, Akiteru.” His brother shrugged again, “But they missed you. They wouldn’t have slept anyway.”  
“It’s called put them in their beds, turn off the lights. They’ll get too bored to stay up.” He tried to stay stern about the matter, but the fact was, it was late and he was tired. “Mom says hi and to call her. You never call her anymore.” He said before going into the kitchen and getting a beer for him and his brother “Tadashi, do you want one?”  
“No thanks~ I’ll be upstairs.” 

Kei smiled to himself and handed an open bottle to his brother “Stay tonight. May and April will be happy to see you in the morning.” He took a drink of his beer and sat down, leaning his head back. “I miss Japan. Two weeks wasn’t enough.” He muttered to himself as his brother sat across from him. “When are you going to take the girls?”  
“Soon... probably this winter. Surprise mom for Christmas.” He took another considerate drink of his beverage, almost downing it completely. He and Akiteru talked for a few more minutes before May came down stairs and climbed in his lap, sleep heavy in her eyes. “Otousan, it’s bed time.” He smiled and kissed her head “I know. Go on up and snuggle with Papa. I’ll be up in a few.” He smiled at her and tapped her nose with his finger. She smiled sleepily and bounded up the stairs. “Stay out of my spot!” He called up after her, knowing one of the girls would try and take over the entire bed. He stood up and locked the door. “Do you need anything before I turn in?”  
“Nothing I cant get. Go to bed, I’ll take care of the girls in the morning so you two can sleep.”

“Thanks.” He smiled a bit and yawned before heading upstairs and getting into his pajamas and climbing into bed. May snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest. “Goodnight...” she muttered, barely audible. April, with her face pressed into Tadashi’s side, was already asleep. “Goodnight, my loves.” Tadashi smiled before kissing their heads then leaning over to place a soft kiss on Kei’s lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He turned off the light and fell asleep ten minutes later to the sounds of his family sleeping beside him.


End file.
